smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Abloec asks Serana the question
NOTE: This story is considered non-canon to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It was some time after Papa Smurf used the Mirror of Opposition to create female counterparts of most of his little Smurfs as well as himself that Serana noticed that Abloec has been spending time apart from the other Smurfs as well as apart from her. She felt that there was something wrong with him and decided that he needed her help. Serana found him near the edge of the forest, engaging in a private prayer session. She waited until it was over before she could talk with him. Abloec sensed who was nearby when his prayer session had ended and turned to see who it was. "Serana, my dear, what smurfs you here at this time of day?" he asked politely. "I was worried about you because you've been smurfing too much of your time by yourself since the Smurfettes were created, Abloec," Serana answered. "I was just wondering why you would choose to smurf your time apart even from me of all Smurfs. Have I smurfed something wrong to you?" "Please, Serana, don't think it has anything to do with you," Abloec said. "Rather, it has everything to do with that Mirror of Opposition, that magic mirror that created Hero's companion Wonder and now all the other Smurfettes. I'm feeling the temptation to smurf myself a mate so that I could be happy like my fellow Smurfs, but I'm commanded by the Almighty to not smurf anything of magic to give me what my heart desires because He will provide me with a mate when the time smurfs." "So that's what the whole thing is all about," Serana said, realizing it for herself. "Truth to tell, I have been feeling rather uncomfortable about this Mirror of Opposition myself, like it was also luring me into desiring a companion for myself. I don't want to make the other Smurfs sound like they're smurfing something wrong with it, but I just can't smurf myself using magic to smurf myself someone that I could be happy with." "Then it seems that we are in the same smurf together about this," Abloec said. "Serana, I don't want to ask you to smurf anything that you're totally uncomfortable with, but..." "You want to ask me if I will marry you?" Serana asked, realizing that was what he wanted to say when his voice trailed off. "I wouldn't ask that question if you weren't also willing to smurf your faith in the Almighty that I believe in, my dear," Abloec said. "You've smurfed so far from the Smurfette that you were when you first smurfed into our village years ago, and yet you didn't seem to be..." "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Abloec, caring for me and my soul after all the years I grew up wondering if anybody but my mother really cared for me," Serana said. "Wherever you may go is where I will go, and wherever you lodge is where I will lodge, and whoever your God is will be my God, and wherever you may be smurfed to join Him is where I want to be smurfed as well." "You seem to know the words of Ruth quite well, however parasmurfed those words may be," Abloec said. "I would be quite honored to smurf you as my wife and my sister in faith if that's what you desire." "There's no other Smurf in the village that I would desire more than you, Abloec, and nobody else in the world besides the Almighty," Serana said, as the two of them embraced each other and kissed. Hero and Wonder were walking around the village together when they noticed Abloec and Serana kissing each other. "Well, what do you know?" Hero said. "It looks like Abloec has finally smurfed his companion for life after all." "You mean him and Serana?" Wonder said. "I surely didn't expect that to happen." "I had a smurfy feeling that it was going to happen sooner or later, Wonder," Hero said. "The way those two have been smurfing together through the years, it just made me wonder." "About what would happen if she also smurfed in love with you, Hero?" Wonder teased. "No, about whether they would ever want more from each other than just being close friends," Hero said. "I guess I should have known." "Well, after all that she's smurfed though before her life here with us, I think Serana deserves whatever happiness she can smurf, even if it is with Abloec," Wonder said. "Don't you think so?" "If Abloec is able to make Serana happy by being her husband, I would have to agree," Hero said, smiling as he and Wonder watched before moving on. Category:Blog posts